cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minions
So you want to create specialty items or find an easy way to get extra points and rubies? Minions are one of the best ways! Minions are friends that you select that you can send on special minion missions. These missions can take anywhere from 10 minutes to two days. There are a couple of things to know about minions before you get started. minions are your own personal Vampire house, and you can grow the size of that house as your minions increase their levels (fighting level). Every time one of your minions levels up you get minion points. The more minion points you have the more minion space you have in your house. So if you can it is best to pick friends that actually play City of Eternals. Minions Basics Now you want Minions! Here is how to get them: Click on the Minions Icon on the left side of your screen. The Minions window should appear with two Frames in the middle click on one of the frames. You should get a choose minions window which might include; Friend, Friends who Play, and Friends Playing Now. Select one of these friends Now the frame should be filled with the Facebook picture of your friend with their name at the top. If there is still a question make there you are experiencing a bug, and will have to wait for minions to be updated... Sorry Now you need to select a job for your minion. Click on the bottom of the frame where it says "no job..." And pick your minion's job After selecting a job a mission window will appear and you can choose a mission for your minion. Click on the Blue lettered button to the left to choose an assignment. Each assignment has an associated cost and reward. Somtimes the rewards are rubies, expereince points, and/or objects for use in gameplay. To learn more about each object run your mouse over its Icon and a disrciption will pop up. Remember, some rewards are more likely to happen than others, and your minion may not always succesfully complete the mission. Missions and rewards Whipping Boy Fetch me a Beer gets you a Health potion in the form of Blud Light! Lugging the Guts gets you Splintered bone which can be used in recipes Succubus Dinner date can get you rubies, a pair of sneakers (30% chance), and 200 Harvesting experience (10% Chance) Exotic Dancing can earn rubies and Absinth which can be used as a health potion Style Your Succubus can get you rubies and Female only heels (40% Chance) Elder Respect your Elders Can get you rubies, Life stone used in recipes (1% chance), and 25 harvest points (100% Chance) Wisdom... can get you Yak Spit which is a health potion and 250 Combat points (35% chance) Grumpy Old Vampire can get you lapis lazuli statue which can be sold for rubies. Sensei Climb a Mountain can get you rubies and Blud Light health potion Head Bangin’ can get you rubies and yak spit health potion Wax On Wax Off can get you rubies and a Zombie puncher which if gotten (60% chance) has the likelyhood of being of common quality 70%, of uncommon quality 25% and rare quality 5% Concubine Chains of Love can get you a binding chain of uncommon quality (25% chance) Down Time can get you rubies and Cherry Soda a health potion A night on the Town can get you rubies and a common quality rave bracelet (25% chance) Boy Toy A Night on the Town can get you rubies and a common quality rave necklace Chains of Love can get you a uncommon quality binding collar Down Time can get you rubies and cherry soda health potion Loyal Friend Bodygaurd Accountant Advisor Healer Mentor Underling Hitman Blood Sister Blood Brother Sycophant Spy Blood Mate